1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation circuit, and more particularly, to a technology for reducing the heat generation of a regulator.
2. Related Art
In general, a regulator regulates a current to provide a stable output voltage to a load such as a lighting device. Such a regulator performs regulation by dropping an input voltage through an internal resistor. If the input voltage increases, a problem may be caused in that power consumption increases and heat generation becomes serious.
Therefore, a circuit for dissipating the heat generated inside the regulator is demanded in the art.